


What Time Is It, Mr Wolf?

by loeb55



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, based on playground game, kind of implicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeb55/pseuds/loeb55
Summary: There is only ever one wolf, and only one way for the prey to be decided-they must fall in love with the predator.Tetsurou has been happily dating for three years, but he'll soon be facing something he never even thought about.





	What Time Is It, Mr Wolf?

_ One is chosen to be the wolf, and the rest stand in a line-the starting point. The wolf turns around, waits for the others to ask, "What time is it, Mr Wolf?" _

_ The wolf replies, "3 o'clock." _

_ And they move 3 steps forward-"What time is it, Mr Wolf?"  _

_ "8 o'clock." 8 steps forward. And they're so close now: close to catching the wolf before the wolf catches them; close to becoming the hunter rather than hunted. _

  
_"What time is it, Mr. Wolf?"_

_ "Dinner time." _

_ Too late. _

  
_And it repeats, the one caught by the wolf is given the role. It goes on and on and on. A never-ending cycle._

_ People never really know if they're around the wolf. There are no physical changes, and only a careless-or desperate-wolf would let the increasing irritation become apparent. Even so, many see a slip of anger as only human, because otherwise, they'd have to be wary of everybody around them. _

_ Is that truly living? Being afraid to be close to another when there is only a 1 in 7.6 billion chance that they are the monster everyone quietly fears.  _

_ Tetsurou didn't realise he was with the wolf until it was too late. _

_ What time is it, Mr Wolf? _

_ Dinner time. _

Tetsurou met Daichi on his first day of university. Tall, broad, but soft, pink hair and soft, pink lips. They were roommates in the university halls and for Tetsurou, he was a saving grace. Moving away from his home of eighteen years was intimidating. Travelling halfway across the country because the best photography course accepted his application was an honour, but it was-

  
It was scary.

Daichi wasn't as far away from his home though, so he wasn't as nervous. He comforted Tetsurou despite them barely knowing each other. From the very beginning it was clear that they were interested in each other-only a few months into the school year and the two started dating.

Three years passed and Tetsurou became the wolf. It's ridiculous, really, that even now Tetsurou can't be angry with him. He held back a surprisingly long time after all; Daichi could have taken him as soon as they started dating, at their first kiss, the first time they hugged... any intimate moment because Tetsurou had kind of loved him before they were even official (that was Tetsurou's problem, he always loved quickly, fell too fast).

But he hadn't.

Tetsurou supposes that Daichi genuinely cared for him, so he tried to avoid it for as long as possible, but no one can resist free food when they're absolutely starving. He was a banquet laid out in front of an overcome man.

And the worst thing about this whole thing, he thinks, is that someone becomes the prey by falling in love with the wolf. How fucked-up is that? That you're destined to hurt the one who cares for you more than anyone else. The one who'd do anything for you.

Daichi didn't leave at first, he waited as Tetsurou was trapped in the state of change between prey and predator, and he talked to him. He cried as he apologised, but he couldn't help it anymore. It just hurt so much.

"My wolf never loved me," he told him in a quiet murmur, "I thought that was the most awful thing but this... this is worse. Putting you through what I've went through and having to leave. I can't be the wolf again Tetsurou. I can't. I'm so, so sorry. You don't deserve this." The words were a mere exhale, soft and pink as they danced across his ear. One final kiss, slow and lingering on his forehead, then Daichi left.

The next few hours were excruciating, and he's never quite been able to describe it fully. But it's like every muscle in his body was pulled and twisted and snapped apart, like his skin was peeled off and his nerves knotted. Eventually the pain wore away; he was left with a hollowness in his chest, an emptiness in his stomach, and a fog in his mind. That's what ate away at him, more than anything else, the perpetual nothingness in every part of him, and knowing that he couldn't fill it with the company of other people. In the hours lying there, feeling like he was in a cycle of being viciously murdered and brought back, Tetsurou promised himself that he wouldn't get close to anyone again, and he'd distance himself from everyone he knows now. If nobody knows him, then they cannot fall in love, and maybe the wolf will die with him.

  
(There is another option, he thinks, but he isn't willing to do that. He doesn't quite have the courage for it. Not yet.)

  
It hurt him to cut contact with his friends-Kozume who acted grumpy, yet could be so stupid sometimes, and caring and profound despite attempts to appear otherwise, it was endearing, and Shoyo who was like the younger brother he'd never had with his constant scrounging for food and admiration hidden by the pretend-disrespect for the elder. After a week of ignoring every message and phone call from the two, they brought it upon themselves to come knocking on his door. He ignored that too, and a week turned into two, and then a month... Why wouldn't they just give up? Tetsurou was determined to keep this up, it was for their sake, he said. It was for their sake, so it was justifiable, what he was doing.

He had promised himself he wouldn't let them get hurt, but then... but then Kozume came to his door one day, alone like he had been many times, and his voice cracked painfully.

"Please let me in, Tetsurou... Your landlord told me you're still here, he sees you coming out for shopping and stuff. We're so worried about you, y'know, and Shoyo. God Tetsurou, the other day he just-he just broke down. I've never really seen him cry before, not like that. If it's something we did, tell us, we want our friend back." And just the thought of Shoyo, the sweet kid, crying because of him, makes him drag himself to the front door. He doesn't open it, but through the thin layer of wood he replies,

"I'm so, so sorry, Kozume." His voice his thick, heavy with guilt. "It's not your fault, god it could never be your fault. I'm doing this for you and the kid-to protect you."

"Cut the shit, Tetsurou! We don't need protecting from you, we've been over this." Tetsurou feels a sob welling up, at how much the other cares. It only makes sense that he thinks Tetsurou is reverting back to the beginning of their friendship, when he spoke a lot less and feared much more. He was destructive back then, but he refused to get anyone caught up in it, thought that he'd hurt someone by being too close to them. Now that he thinks about it that way, he realises the situation is similar, but altogether different-this time he may _actually_ hurt them.

"It's-it's nothing to do with that, Kozume. I... Jesus Christ, Kenma, I'm the wolf. I'm the fucking wolf 'n' I don' wanna hurt you. You gotta understand that this is for the best." There's silence for a moment, but he knows Kozume hasn't left yet; Tetsurou would be able to hear his steps.

"That doesn't matter, we can deal with it, just let me in..." He wants to refuse, wants to go back to his room and hide away forever. Maybe let himself wither away without ever seeing his friends ever again, but it's been a month and the two haven't let up-

"I'll just break your door down if you don't let me in." And there's humour to his tone, along with the solemnity. Just like that, Kozume has forgiven him. So, he picks himself up from the floor, pulls the latch across and slowly pushes on the handle. The door slams open as Kozume pulls him into a hug, squeezing so tight it hurts, yet comforts too-a month without this intimacy has been far, far too long.

"You're so dumb, Tetsurou. Really thought we'd just leave you, huh? You ain't getting rid of us that easy."

They call Shoyo and the youngest arrives within the hour, greeting Tetsurou much the same as Kozume did with a too-tight hug but with a few more tears. Tetsurou wiped them away and apologised for hurting him-he just wants him to be safe. At first, it's a little awkward; Tetsurou is the wolf, after all, and they haven't seen him for weeks, but soon they are back to joking. Telling him that they'll be safe, because they would never, ever date him. The love between them is entirely platonic. Tetsurou mocks offence before the grin expands across his face. Time goes on, quickly striking midnight as the conversation trails off to something more serious.

"So. Daichi was the wolf? Bastard! I'll-I'll find him and I'll fuckin' deck him, Tetsurou! He's not getting away with this." It's rare for Kozume to get so angry that he swears (and threatens to fight someone), but he's wildly protective over his friends, so that rage will always come to the surface when someone hurts them. Tetsurou can't help but defend Daichi-he never wanted to be the wolf either.

"Yeah, but don't get too angry with him. I mean, he loved me too, and he held back for three years, that's gotta mean something. He tried his best."

"You're too nice, Tetsurou! He should've told you, or just, like, left if he loved you."

"It's not that easy, I mean, it's been a month and I already feel awful." Now Shoyo, who has been the quietest of the three (for once), joins in-shy and timid.

"If... if you don't mind, what does it feel like...? How'd d'you know?" Tetsurou sinks further into the couch, digs his nails into his palms (he hasn't really been taking care of himself this past month, and his nails are long enough that if he pressed just a bit harder, crescents of blood would easily well up, but he stops before that happens-stretches his fingers out, cracks them).

"It's not nice, Shoyo. It can happen during any act of intimacy, for us it was just when we, or well just me, were sleeping. Just spoonin' and shit and then it hit me. So many sensations all at once, like I was being drowned in ice cold water yet on fire, like I couldn't get enough oxygen but there was too much at the same time. It felt-it felt like I was dying in a million different ways all at once, and it was like that for hours. I couldn't even move. Daichi was crying y'know... he left after a couple hours, and then it was just-now I'm just empty. It hurts but it kinda doesn't? I guess it's like a hunger, but there's something else about it that I can't put into words." He sighs as he finishes, it's his first time verbalising how it all feels and surprisingly, even talking about it takes a toll on him. Kozume and Shoyo hug him again, faces buried into his hair and shoulder, as they mumble a _we're gonna help you, we'll get through this together._

Before the two left, Tetsurou made them promise him something: they won't trick him into meeting new people, and if he tells them that he doesn't think he can control the wolf anymore, they lock his door, leave, and don't come back. He doesn't know that if he dies, the wolf will cease to be, because people don't ever tell others they are the wolf, so there aren't really any records, any understanding, but he can hope it will. Either way, Tetsurou wouldn't be able to live with himself if he made someone else the wolf, the guilt would swallow him whole.

_ What time is it, Mr Wolf? _

_ 1am. _

_ 1 step forward. _

It has been two months since he became the wolf, and one since he had told Kozume and Shoyo that very fact, when his boss tells him they're getting a new apprentice. They want him to work under Tetsurou, and he knows he can't refuse, but he wants to. Having someone close to him for so long is a terrifying prospect.

See, Tetsurou thinks himself very lucky, having gotten an apprenticeship at this studio while he was still at university, and then the company hiring him as soon as it was over. He gets paid well, is following his passion, and the biggest positive for him now that he's the wolf, is that he can work from home a lot. Even when he goes into the studio he is mostly alone; his only interactions with other people being meetings for the new artist he'll be working with and his boss when they have to do quality checks, make sure his work is up to standard. So, he's lucky, really lucky.

So, he can't say no to taking this new apprentice under his wing.

It's casual, like he remembers his own first meeting with the producer he was an apprentice under being. His boss brings him to Tetsurou's studio, makes brief introductions for the both of them and explains a bit more what exactly the apprentice will be doing, how long for etc. Then he leaves, and the two are alone.

Tetsurou has never been the best at small talk, a bit awkward around people he doesn't know, but he tries, asks the other-Kotaro, he's called-why he applied for the apprenticeship. Usually, people will give long, drawn-out answers about how this will be a wonderful experience, will give them so many new skills and sharpen current ones-which isn't bad, but it gets a bit old when everyone says it. He begins to wonder if they actually want to make a music, or if it's just because it pays well. Kotaro simply tells him that he loves to _create_, to make people _feel_ things simply from his creations. He likes this answer a lot more, reminds him of himself when he'd been asked the same question. A Tetsurou with badly dyed blond hair after he’d lost a bet to Kozume, but otherwise the same physically, much more shy though and tripping over his words. He'd been so nervous the other would judge him when he said music was his whole life and he'd breathe it if he could-producing was the next best option. Instead the producer had chuckled, told him what he's about to tell Kotaro.

"I like that. You'll do great." Kotaro sighs in relief, nerves finally soothing enough that he can take in Tetsurou's studio. He takes pride in it, his monitors and modern equipment which to him are all proof that what he makes is good, or he wouldn't be able to afford it, as well as the minimalistic decoration-a few figurines, different albums and posters. It doesn't seem like much, but it's... well, it's his and it's _him_.

They talk for a while longer, Tetsurou showing him some of the songs he's produced. Kotaro looks in awe, and he can't help how his ego boosts just a bit at the praise the other is far too willing to lay on. Compliments always mean more from a stranger-no obligation to be nice and all that.

Somehow, Tetsurou managed to forget about his... predicament for the entire day, but as he sits on the bus back home it hits him. And very quickly, he is overtaken by fear. Kotaro is-

Kotaro is all bright smiles, full of hope and happiness and pure sunshine. Maybe it's vain to worry Kotaro will fall for him, he doesn't think he will, however there is still a chance. Turning anyone into the wolf is horrid, but he feels like if it ended up being him, it would be an even greater sin. One day in the other's company, and he already thinks, he _knows_, that making him the wolf would be like dragging an angel down.

He struggles to sleep even more than usual that night, calculating how many ways this apprenticeship can go wrong, what he can do to avoid ever corrupting him. No solution comes. And eventually in the dark, even his thoughts leave him alone to his heart beating in his head, the steady inhale-exhale of air, the constant, shrill beep of tinnitus. At this point, he has become accustomed to the emptiness that is the curse of the wolf, but that doesn't make it any better; it will never be any better.

_ What time is it, Mr Wolf? _

_ 2am.  _

_ 2 steps forward. _

It's been 6 months since Kotaro started his apprenticeship, and the two are becoming more friendly, yet there's an awkward air still due to Tetsurou's underlying tension and fear. Whilst they're working on separate tracks, he forgets; gets so lost in the music that the hunger is pushed away. But then Kotaro will ask how to transition a certain piece or show him how to use that one bit of equipment he _always_ forgets how to use, no matter how many times he's been told. Discomfort floods in then, stiffening Tetsurou's back and setting his brain on alarm mode. It's not a situation that warrants a fight or flight response, yet he knows there is an increase of adrenaline in his body as his heart beats to a much quicker drum, and his palms become clammy with their cold sweat. The _forgetting_ worries him more than anything else.

Is the comfort he feels around Kotaro a by-product of the universe deciding he is to be the prey? There are so many things that he doesn't know about being the wolf, what exactly it entails. If you fall in love with the wolf, you can become its prey, that, everybody knows. But is it natural? Do they really, genuinely, fall in love, or does something out there decide? Maybe Tetsurou did something wrong, something unforgivable, and being the prey was his punishment. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was coincidence.

It's a daily occurrence, the fear, but he works through it every time. The younger hasn't noticed yet, so he must be doing something right, or he's polite enough to pretend otherwise.

They're sat in the studio, as usual, but the scene is a bit different this time. Recently, Kotaro had been tasked with producing a track with a more lo-fi feel, but other than that he could do whatever he wanted. It's not perfect, nowhere near, but that's just expected. He'd have to be a musical genius to produce something of brilliant quality with such little time. There's one thing he can't falter though, and he tells him as such,

"You're still struggling with transitions, but you have a natural sense of rhythm, Kotaro. Impeccable, really. It puts you in good stead for producing." They spend quite a bit of time discussing the piece, Tetsurou never directly saying something should be changed, but hinting what might make it better, and being stupidly proud when Kotaro understands what that exactly is. He's so eager with his pen and notebook, writing down everything the other says, tongue poking out slightly in concentration. Right now, music is one of the few things that can temporarily fill the ever-increasing hole in him, so he's glad the apprentice shares his passion, his love.

And that's how the next week or so goes, Kotaro working on this lo-fi track, showing it to Tetsurou, getting feedback, and then working on it again. The hunger doesn't increase despite them spending more time around each other than usual, staying later and later in the studio each day, so he's lulled into a sense of security. Like his now shared studio is a bubble in which the wolf doesn't exist. Kotaro calms him, somehow, and he doesn't remember being this friendly with his own teacher. Then again, Tetsurou isn't as extroverted as Kotaro, neither was his teacher. The younger though, he can create conversations out of any and everything. Surprisingly, Tetsurou finds it easy to reply.

It's Kotaro's relaxing nature that has him admitting more to the other than he ever thought he would. Keep your work and play separate-he'd always believed in that. Yet here he was, here they were, in a café because the younger had insisted the ramen lunch he's seen Tetsurou eat every day was far too unhealthy, just talking.

_ It's too good, _ he thinks, _something will go wrong._

But it doesn't. Not yet.

They walk back, huddled close together because they're both idiots and have no coat to protect them from the winter winds, cups of coffee scalding their hands but a welcome heat.

"Have you always wanted to be a producer?"

Tetsurou hums, replies, "yep, making music is everything to me. I'd like to do more than produce someday though..."

"Oh! Like, you wanna perform?" Kotaro seems excited by the prospect, grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Performing would be nice, but I dunno, just releasing an album. That's what I really want. I'm hoping that once my reputation is built up a bit more I'll be able to ask to release one. Might just be a pipe dream, but all I can do is try, y'know?"

"That's amazing, I'm sure it'll happen! I mean, everything you've shown me is so good, you've gotta let me listen when you've done it, well if you wouldn't mind?"

"Course not, Kotaro. You're my apprentice after all, give you some more experience, yeah?" Tetsurou smiles, chair turned away from the other so he can't see the grin slowly inching its way to his face. He likes this; this push and pull of easy banter and conversation.

"Just your apprentice? I'm offended! And here I thought we were friends," he teases. He likes this too; being friends with Kotaro. It's not allowed, in his own personal morals, yet he can't help it. Kotaro is just too good.

_ What time is it, Mr Wolf? _

_ 5am. _

_ 5 steps forward. _

Another 6 months have passed, and in that time Tetsurou learns even more about his apprentice. Like how he always wanted to be a professional dancer, but no places were free, and he couldn't afford it, sadly-that's where he got his sense of rhythm from, the underground dance scene. When he couldn't take it any further, he knew he had to dedicate his time to university or to an apprenticeship. Which he loves, of course, but the desire to dance will always be there.

Tetsurou both admires Kotaro and feels a strange sense of guilt for him. It's praiseworthy how he didn't give up, how when he couldn't do what he wanted he looked for the closest thing he could get, and he did get it. But then the guilt comes even though he has no help over it, the feeling that it's unfair that he has been so lucky and is doing exactly what he wants, when Kotaro _(Kotaro who is all bright smiles, hope and happiness and sunshine)_ can't. He never complains though, perfectly content with his apprenticeship, and grinning just a bit wider when Tetsurou suggests that maybe the company will take him on, and the pay will be good enough to join a nearby dance studio. It's terrifying how he will do anything to keep the other smiling.

For once, Tetsurou pushes away the guilt, pushes away the dread brought by how fast time passes, because he has good news-possibly the best news he's ever had, never mind since his... affliction. His boss has finally, _finally_, said he could release an album after years of working under them. He's dedicated everything to this studio, producing more songs than he can count for artist after artist whilst he makes music for himself that he hasn't been allowed to release to the wider public until now. It's all paid off-all the work and long hours and suffering clients he'd much rather claw his own brain out than work with.

And for some reason, he tells Kotaro first.

Not Kozume, or Shoyo, or his family, but Kotaro. The apprentice isn't in when he is first told, yet he waits for the other to arrive. Feet tapping excitedly, fingers aimlessly moving over the keyboard and shuffling papers because he can't bring himself to focus with the overwhelming anticipation and sheer joy filling him up. Hours later when Kotaro steps into their workroom, he springs up-actions still uncontrollable-and blurts out,

"They're letting me do it. Letting me release an album." Surprisingly, he sounds toneless and flat when he says it, but he pens that up to so much exhilaration his speech can't keep up with his mind going a mile a minute, that even though it has been hours since the news he is still shocked.

_ Unsurprisingly _ , Kotaro pulls him into a tight hug, congratulating him repeatedly. They've known each other for a year now, more than enough for him to understand how much it means to Tetsurou. He steps back, arms still loosely wrapped around him, and congratulates him.

His tone and volume are uncharacteristically low, like he can sense that Tetsurou doesn't need screaming and shouting, but gentle encouragement and confirmation that it's really true.

"I knew they'd let you release one, your stuff's too good to not be out there." Kotaro drags him flush against his chest once more, hand resting against his neck as he whispers another, "can't wait to listen to it" before fully stepping back.

The moment felt wildly intimate, like there was something more than friendship there, but the wolf doesn't surge forward telling him to _take_ so it must just be his paranoia. That or something he doesn't want to admit yet. Blaming it on paranoia is much safer, and much less terrifying.

The rest of the working day passes in a blur, Tetsurou too hyped up by his happiness to focus completely on anything. He checks some of his old tracks, wonders if they should be included in his album, and starts making plans for others. In his spare time, he makes a lot of tracks for himself anyway, but this needs to be perfect-the boss has to be shown that he didn't make a mistake, and Tetsurou wants his album to be nothing less than brilliant.

They finish early that day, Kotaro announcing they should go out and have a celebratory drink along with his other friends.

Who he still hasn't told about the album... 

He lets a curse slip out, pulling his phone out and ringing Kozume first. Luckily, Shoyo is with him anyway-but they are rarely separated recently, he wonders if he missed something when he ignored them for that first month. If they gravitated towards each other in those moments of confusion, seeking comfort in the other. He hopes so, Shoyo has always been fascinated with Kozume, the awe evident from the very first meeting, and somewhere along the way it must have developed into something more. The thought of them having each other in an even more intimate way than before makes him feel warm, gentle softness spreading from his core; they'll have each other when he's gone.

The two practically scream at him through the phone, and Kotaro screams back for him. He holds back tears, overwhelmed by the people he considers his friends, as he suggests they go out for drinks tonight.

None of them dress up for this, tonight they're just going to a local pub, necking back beers and ciders and cocktails, or any other alcoholic concoction that takes their fancy, and relaxing. The pub has a homely feel: walls covered in strips of glossed wood, paintings of the nearby area hanging up here and there, chairs worn enough to know they're used often but not so much that they're uncomfortable. The group are secluded in a corner, keeping their laughter quiet to try not to disturb the other pub-goers, but it doesn't make it any less fun.

Tetsurou barely thinks of the wolf that night, letting the ambience settle in his bones and weigh him down in the nicest possible way-like the feeling of a heavy duvet on restless legs. It almost escapes his mind entirely until happy hour; the karaoke machine and a daft, little disco ball are set up, and somehow, somehow Kotaro convinces Tetsurou to go up and sing with him.

They're mid-song, belting out lyrics at a pitch far too high for either than them and jokingly staring each other right in the eye, when Tetsurou is suddenly hit again with his earlier feelings, his _paranoia_. But this time it is all too clear, the way butterflies pound in his stomach and his cheeks flush as Kotaro gets just that bit closer-

Tetsurou thinks he might be in love, and maybe he has been harbouring a crush for quite a while now, but he's only just realised. He gets through the rest of the song dazed, telling the other three that it's just the alcohol making him dizzy.

It'll be fine, he tells himself. The prey has to be in love with the wolf, so it doesn't matter if the wolf is in love or not.

He can't let Kotaro know.

_ What time is it, Mr Wolf? _

_ 6am. _

_ 6 steps forward. _

Since Tetsurou celebrated the news of being allowed to release a album, the tireless hours spent working on it between music for the new group debuting soon under his label has been the only thing that can keep him distracted from his realisation.

The intense fear from the beginning of Kotaro's apprenticeship has returned tenfold, plaguing him with thoughts, telling him _you're going to hurt him_. It doesn't just wash over him, it completely fills him until it overflows and makes him a bit more jittery, a bit more reserved, because... contrary to popular belief within the company, Tetsurou wears his heart on his sleeve. However, he can't stop himself from closing off from others when such strong, negative feelings like this attack him. But that speaks volumes in itself to the people that know him well.

Tetsurou tries to hide that he is restless, but as Kozume and Shoyo begin to invite Kotaro out with them more, it gets harder. He feels his hands shaking as they all sit together but he can't really tell anymore if it's because of the absolute terror or that the wolf is getting impatient-fifteen months since has become the wolf, and he hasn't given it an ounce of what it wants: no hook-ups, no dating, minimum human contact. Neither prospects are positive.

A month or so passes like this, anxieties storming through his head, and it's time for Kotaro to share good news now.

The company has put in a good word for him in a nearby dance studio, quite prestigious, and all he has to do is send them some videos of his dancing-if he's up to standard he can go for _free_ (well, for like a year, but by then he'll be able to afford it). As long as his hours at the dance studio don't clash with his apprenticeship hours, the offer stands.

He's absolutely elated. Before he would have never been able to pay the expensive fees, and he couldn't find a dance studio that had apprenticeships or would hire him as a teacher because they required qualifications he didn't have. That was why he decided to produce instead-rhythm and music and emotion and creation, just in a different form.

Like last month, the four go out drinking, but in more of a club scene this time and with the addition of two others-Akaashi and Tsukishima, friends of Kotaro. Tetsurou's a little uncomfortable with so many people around, the wolf telling him to take something to appease the hunger for a little while. It has his skin itching, but for tonight, he tries even harder than usual to ignore it. This night is for Kotaro _(bright smiles, full of hope and happiness and sunshine)_, and he'll be damned if he ruins it for the younger.

Most of them are so drunk they can see double; Tetsurou nurses a gin the entire night but pretends it's not the same glass whenever they ask.

_ What time is it, Mr Wolf? _

_ 9am. _

_ 9 steps forward.  _

The new group Tetsurou was working with has finally debuted one day ago-a girl group of five, shying away from the usual concepts. It's a little bit creepy, an ominous music video of black and white, filled with shadows, and an eerie tune to match. He's not entirely sure how the general public will react, and he's not entirely sure if it was a good idea giving them this sort of branding-this company always were experimenters though, and always willing to take a risk.

He hopes people appreciate their music (and not just because he is the main producer on all of their songs), they've worked hard, and they do sing so well.

It's about 4am, Kotaro next to Tetsurou at his computer as they watch the MV even though his apprenticeship doesn't require him to stay this late. He'd told him as much yet the other had stubbornly refused to leave because he knows how important it is to Tetsurou. His heart thumped faster at that; at Kotaro's pout, his insistence to stay and keep him company...

They watch the video three times, picking out new things they like each time whilst Kotaro exclaims every time about how good Tetsurou did with the song-that makes his heart flutter too, the praise. Afterwards, they sit in silence and darkness for a while, relaxing in the strange mood that has settled over them. Kotaro is the one to interrupt it, whispering like he doesn't want to disturb the atmosphere that has built up too much.

"I'm competing with my dance troupe next week."

"You deserve it, you're gonna do great, Kotaro." Tetsurou's hand rubs absentmindedly at Kotaro's knee (tries not to think about how this is the most he's touched Kotaro voluntarily in their friendship).

"But... I've only been there for like, two months. What if I'm not good enough, Tetsurou?" Despite the darkness, Tetsurou knows the other is biting at his thumb, thoughts rushing through him. He reaches over, grabs his wrist and pulls his hand away.

"Don't doubt yourself. D'you really think they'd choose you to perform if you weren't good enough? It's the anxiety telling you that you won't be good enough, and I know it's hard but you gotta try to ignore it. You're gonna smash this competition and this will seem dumb because you'll see how good you are."

"But-"

"No buts! I'm the teacher so I know better." He knows it's childish, but it makes Kotaro giggle so he can't bring himself to care.

They leave after that, walking out together, and Kotaro asks him to come see the competition. Tetsurou can't say no.

So Tetsurou goes the week later, hates how long he takes deciding on an outfit because he wants to impress Kotaro even though he shouldn't be pleasing the wolf like this. He goes and he is blown away.

How can Tetsurou describe it? Kotaro is brilliant, is born to dance. Music seems to flow through his limbs instead of blood. He breathes and drinks and eats melodies-it's the only explanation for how his limbs switch seamlessly between sharp pops and fluid waves. Words escape him as he gapes up at Kotaro's dance troupe. More than ever, he thinks Kotaro is _ethereal._

And as he sits there, clapping so hard his hands sting, he can feel the wolf getting hungrier. Almost as if the more he falls in love, the more desperate the wolf gets. It's been seventeen months since he became the wolf, and he gains an even deeper respect for Daichi who lasted three years_ (thirty six, long months)_.

At this point, it doesn't feel like there is a separation between him and the wolf; all he can feel is the cravings, the desire to no longer be empty. The only knowledge placating the wolf-him-is that there is no one in love with him.

_ What time is it, Mr Wolf? _

_ 11am. _

_ 11 steps forward.  _

He's starting to take more days off-Tetsurou, that is. Before this he'd never missed a day of work, so he's legally obliged to this, but he _does_ have an apprentice, who can't really do his apprenticeship without Tetsurou there to teach him. Either guilt or his boss' disappointed sigh makes him drag himself back into his studio, pale-faced, tired eyes, as he shuffles in. Kotaro frets over him at first, until he snaps at him for doing so.

And god, he hates himself for that, for the sad, almost scared look on the younger's face. He bunches his sleeves up in his fist, digging his nails into the fabric so hard he can still feel it in his palm (his fingers don't stretch out, this time, no cracking, just always digging deeper), as he mumbles,

"'m sorry, Ko. I just... really don't feel well. 'S'not contagious though, don't worry." Kotaro shakes his head,

"That is _not_ what I was worried about, dumbass." He mutters something else that Tetsurou can't hear and rolls his chair under his makeshift work area, quickly tapping away at his keyboard. Kotaro is working on another assigned task whilst Tetsurou opens up his album folder; he should really be checking his emails and catching up everything he's missed but right now he just _needs_ this. Needs something for himself because all he can feel lately is the wolf clawing at his sides.

This is how months pass, except Tetsurou wears a thin layer of makeup to hide his gauntness, and he pretends everything is okay-he doesn't miss another day.

There is _one_ thing for Tetsurou to look forward to. His album is finally finished after what has felt like centuries of working on it. And he even has a release date-in exactly one week, two hours and thirty-six minutes he'll be clicking upload. Earlier he tweeted a link to a countdown until it's release, although most people speculate that it's a surprise track for one of the groups Tetsurou has produced for.

It's terrifying as much as exciting, in all honesty. Never has he released something with his own voice in it, which scares him because people remember the singers more than producers. So, if people hate it, they won't care anymore about everything he's contributed that have won actual _awards_, he'll just be remembered as the person who had a shit album which turned into the biggest joke of the century.

("You're overthinking it, Tetsurou. There are always going to be people who dislike what you make, but I know you, I've seen videos from your underground rapping days, it's going to be brilliant. There are gonna be people who absolutely love it and will want more. There'll be people thinking 'wow, why's this guy _just_ a producer' and they'll listen to the album for hours on end. Stop stressing so much." Kozume ruffles his hair as if Tetsurou is younger than him, and Shoyo squeezes him tight before going back to teasing him about literally anything.)

(They're careful with him these days, he can tell. They hug tight, but not as tight as before, playful pushing has turned into smoothing fingers through hair and gentle grips on his shoulder. Mostly, they act normal, don't mention the wolf if Tetsurou doesn't bring it up first, but he can see it sometimes: the flash of worry in their eyes; discrete gulps as a bit of makeup rubs off on their shirts when they hug him, revealing how pale he is, and the frequent question _are you okay?_)

When the countdown finishes, Tetsurou is sat in his studio with Kotaro, Kozume and Shoyo huddled around the desk with him. For a moment, he can't bring himself to send the tweet-the link to his album-but then he feels three comforting hands on his shoulders and back. A quiet push and he clicks the mouse. He stares at the screen as people retweet and like and reply instantly until someone pushes him away from the desk and plays his album.

All three have heard bits and pieces, but not an entire song. So, they just sit on the floor, listening in appreciative silence, even shedding a few tears for some of them. It finishes but they let it play again, picking out something new in it each time that simply stuns them. Tetsurou made this, their friend made this, and they're so proud.

They're so proud it hurts, Kozume and Shoyo especially. With each time the album finishes they get more and more emotional. Some things in it they know about, having been told about it by Tetsurou before, or going through it with him (and they know some lyrics are a double entendre that no one but them can understand the second meaning- _it feels like I’m becoming more of a monster as time passes_-that he is the feared wolf); others they can't understand completely, and maybe that more than anything else is what makes them cry harder.

See, sometimes there are things you think you know about a person, things you would guess but have never been told outright. So, when that does happen, you'd think you wouldn't be shocked, but you are. As much as you assumed, you'd hope desperately it isn't true. You find out for real and it shocks and hurts like nothing else could. Kozume and Shoyo have known Tetsurou a long time now, years upon years of talking, understanding, assuming (correctly), and it shocks and hurts like nothing else could. 

Even Kotaro, who has now known him for nineteen months gets that feeling-it fills him up, pouring in, and he joins the three on the floor. At first, he felt out of place, nineteen months is nothing next to how long the trio have known each other, but they make their three-way hug into a four-way one naturally, like he had a place with them from the beginning. They don't need to speak.

Sometimes silence says enough.

_ What time is it, Mr Wolf? _

_ 1pm. _

_ 1 step forward. _

Three months later and Tetsurou has hit the two year mark of being the wolf. He asks Kotaro, Kozume and Shoyo if they want to go out drinking that night-a twisted, sardonic sort of celebration. When Kotaro asks why, he says it's his two year anniversary but not what it is the anniversary _of_.

Ever since becoming the wolf, being drunk has become a stranger to him; it's too risky to be drunk with lips that become loose, inhibitions gone. Yet he gets drunk tonight, knocking back drink after drink like a piston engine until the other three start to replace his alcohol with water secretly and Tetsurou is too intoxicated to realise. They're in a club-another strange choice from the eldest-with typical rave music blasting and neon lights flickering on and off constantly.

The atmosphere only makes it worse, like he's drunk off of that too. And maybe it's good that for _once_, he isn't worrying about being the wolf and focusing on how much merely existing hurts. But it's not really, because he isn't worrying about anything at all-not himself, not others. He stumbles into Kotaro who rests his arm around his waist, tells him to steady himself. Over the deafening music and crowd, he shouts,

"I'm the wolf! I'm the freaking-the fucking wolf, Kotaro!" Kotaro doesn't hear. Kozume and Shoyo do.

They drag him away.

The next day, he wakes up with a killer headache, no memory of the night before and his phone flashing with text notifications.

  
**_Kotaro:_**_ u okay? u were rlly drunk last night _

** _ Kenma: _ ** _ You're not getting drunk around Kotaro again.  _

** _ Tangerine: _ ** _ left ibrufen n water on ur bedside table. text me when ur functioning again  _

** _ Kenma: _ ** _ You tried to punch me when I dragged you away from Kotaro by the way. So you owe me a treat for being a wanker.  _

A groan escapes him as he takes the tablets and, quite literally, rolls out of bed. Getting absolutely smashed wasn't worth it, he thinks. Hangovers don't go down well with the usual being-the-wolf pain. For most of the day, Tetsurou just... does nothing.

He eats a lot of toast and drinks warmed up coke (supposedly a hangover cure); he walks around his flat aimlessly, going from room to room yet never actually doing anything; he sits on the floor of his living room and stares at the wall; he doesn't reply to any texts.

Yes, he has felt empty ever since he became the wolf, but this is different. Before, it felt like a battle between this emptiness and emotions. Now it's more of a nothingness, which Tetsurou thinks (feels) isn't the same.

Emptiness implies there's a container that needs to be filled. Maybe one time it had been full or had at least a little bit of _something_ in it. Emptiness means that it doesn't have anything anymore, but it could have something one day.

With nothingness, there is no container; there isn't anything at all. It's all gone and there's a blurred line between "have I ever existed at all" and "have I faded from existence". And Tetsurou could think and wonder and question, yet he would never know. Right now, that's how he feels. Time doesn't seem to progress even as the sky gets darker outside, leaving him in pitch-blackness (he doesn't turn on a light), and nothing seems to register with him. His phone pings several times, there are people shouting in the flat above, yet everything seems silent to him. When he moves his head, it's sluggish, like he isn't in his body but clumsily controlling it as though it is a puppet on a string.

He has never felt this before, but the nothingness is too much for him to be scared.

Eventually, Tetsurou gets back to thinking. Thinking about how, despite all of this, he must still have it easier than Daichi ever did. Tetsurou was prepared: he speaks little to other people with the exception of Kozume, Shoyo, Kotaro and (sometimes) Kotaro's friends who are dating. Kotaro doesn't love him, which does make him sad, but he's more happy than anything else because that means he's _safe_.

(Kotaro is safe, and nothing matters more than that. Tetsurou thinks of his sunshine smiles, sunshine laugh, sunshine eyes, and he is so relieved. The sun is needed for the survival of humanity, religions have been dedicated to its existence, magic was first thought possible due to the sun's light breaching the darkness. And he doesn't really know where he's going with this, except that Kotaro is important so he needs to be safe.)

Tetsurou was prepared, but he knows eventually he'll have to cut himself off from the other three completely-the wolf craves romantic love, but when desperate, it’ll accept platonic. He doesn't know how he knows, but he does. Tetsurou won't make anyone else the wolf.

Finally, he checks his phone. There are a lot more messages since he first looked at his phone that morning, but the most recent is from Kotaro.

  
**_Kotaro:_**_ u havent replied all day, im worried and coming over >:( _

** _ Tetsurou: _ ** _ sorry, haven't checked my phone all day. nothing's wrong though, you don't need to come over. _

** _ Kotaro: _ ** _ too bad im outside ur flat _

A moment later Kotaro starts to knock on the door, calling Tetsurou's name.

"I can hear you grumbling from out here, Tetsurou. Let me in, I've got food!"

The wolf jumps at this, suddenly alive again. Pushing it down, he opens the door.

_ What time is it, Mr Wolf? _

_ 2 pm. _

_ 2 steps forward. _

Only another month has passed yet it's getting so much harder to get out now. Yet again, he wonders how Daichi did it, because twenty five months is struggle enough, never mind thirty six.

Maybe the wolf is punishing him for never listening to it, so it's returning him to the pain of when he first became the wolf. The tearing and knotting and burn in his limbs-it's back and even worse than before.

He can't hide this with makeup, the limping and winces unavoidable and impossible to cover. People are noticing; rumours are being spread about him now, suggesting a variety of terminal illnesses that are leading to it, or even more twisted assumptions. It makes him feel sick in a way-that all these people whisper about him, his pallor and bruises and awkward-looking walk. That they all think he's dying yet nobody says anything to him. All he gets are uncomfortable, pitying glances thrown his way.

Despite how much time he had off only a couple months ago, his boss urges him to take some time off (he doesn't address how ill he is though, just saying "you don't look so good").

But he refuses. Tetsurou has something to do and he needs his studio for it; it won't take long though, a month max. That's how long Kotaro has left for his apprenticeship too, so he should stay for that at least.

Kotaro has improved so much in the time Tetsurou has known him. He came into the apprenticeship with no previous experience producing, no degree in music or anything else of the sort-just having an uncanny knack for a good rhythm. And sure, that _helped_, but it's his own hard work that got him where he is now. Tetsurou's not allowed to tell the younger, but they're definitely going to offer him a job once the apprenticeship is over.

Maybe Kotaro can take his place when he's gone.

One of the nights that Kotaro is hanging around Tetsurou's house, without Kozume or Shoyo (which he does quite often nowadays), Tetsurou is feeling sentimental.

(He knows it's because he doesn't have long left, and there are so many things he wants to say, things he wants people to know.)

"We've almost known each other for two years now Kotaro." Tetsurou is curled into the corner of his couch, knees to chest and hands squished between thighs. Usually he'd be wearing shorts since it's so warm, but his legs are amalgamations of purple, green and yellow. He's weirdly self-conscious about it, so he has a pair of trackies on instead.

"Mhm, feels like I've known you a lot longer... but at the same time, it passed by so quickly, y'know?" Kotaro's on the end of the couch, stretched out a bit more, much looser than the other. Where the blinds are only partially closed, light from the setting sun filters in, leaving rectangles of gold on his already golden skin. Even in this tired state-heavy eyebags, hair spiking up (even more) from him running his hand through it too many times-he is beautiful. There's just something about Kotaro that makes him feel at ease, even when death is approaching. It's enough for a smile to flit across Tetsurou's face.

"Yeah, it's been a good two years. I'm glad you were my apprentice, Kotaro." A blush settles on his cheeks. It worries Tetsurou, because the wolf has been hinting to him that Kotaro's feelings have been starting to shift from platonic (not love, otherwise Tetsurou wouldn't let himself be near Kotaro anymore, but something similar).

The knowledge that he will be gone before Kotaro's feelings develop any further comforts him.

He won't make anyone the wolf.

_ What time is it, Mr Wolf? _

_ 4pm. _

_ 4 steps forward. _

Tetsurou knew it wouldn't take long. Two weeks of almost non-stop work was all it took to create two songs: one to be released to the public; one to be delivered by hand.

(He already had a further two prepared before this, they had been finished many months ago. He burned them onto a disc, wrote Kozume in sharpie on one, Shoyo on another and Kotaro on the final one he made. A little old-fashioned, but there's something so much more personal about it, he thinks, than sending a copy by email, or even giving them a USB drive. It's something just for them.)

During those two weeks, he spends as much time as possible with his three friends between making the final two songs. Kozume and Shoyo know why; Kotaro doesn't. He even sees Kotaro's friends-Tsukishima and Akaashi-because they might not have been close but they're good people and always made him feel comfortable when he spent time with them and Kotaro. They go out, all six of them, and he pays for half the rounds, dances with each of them, gives them all tight hugs under the pretence of being drunk-even though he isn't.

It's never been harder to keep control of the wolf, but he wants this one last time. This will be the memory that will preserve his sanity whilst his body is consumed by the wolf. It will be the memory that these people will have at the forefront of their mind when they discover he is gone.

Towards the end of the night with everyone stumbling out the club, ranging from tipsy to absolutely wasted, Tetsurou wonders about how brilliant this group could have been in another lifetime, another universe. If the wolf didn't exist and it was a group of seven instead of six: Daichi, Tetsurou, Kotaro, Kozume, Akaashi, Tsukishima, Shoyo. All such different personalities, melding into what he believes-_knows_-would be the most stunning whole.

He thinks about what another life would be like, and cries. The other five panic, not quite knowing what to do because Kuroo Tetsurou rarely cries. But Kotaro hugs him in a second, tentatively asking if he's okay. Control almost snaps then, with Kotaro right in his grip and with feelings just shy of love, but he reigns it back.

_ (Kotaro will be safe.) _

Pulling away, he smiles-wide, showing off all his teeth-and replies,

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Just, you're all brilliant people and I love you guys a lot." Akaashi and Tsukishima instantly make deadpan jokes, lightening the mood, about how amazing they must be for Tetsurou to love them already. Kotaro shoves them playfully, starts laughing-that loud, obnoxious laugh that he's a lot in love with-and Tetsurou thinks that going now won't be so bad. If this is what his last memory will be, then it's going to be okay.

Shoyo and Kozume stay at Tetsurou's flat that night, avoiding the thing they all know. Tonight will be the last time they ever see each other; they won't dwell on anything sad.

Instead they talk about the things that have made them happy over the years.

When Shoyo was 13, he tripped over a bench at school and fell face first into the window next to it. He lost his last baby tooth from that, and through the tears he grinned and showed the prefect (Tetsurou) his blood-covered tooth. Shoyo almost had concussion from that, so maybe it shouldn't be a good memory, but it is. After all, it somehow triggered a friendship between him and the youngest, who he then introduced to Kozume.

When Tetsurou was 17, stressed from A-Levels, he got another piercing (he wanted a tongue piercing but his was too short so he went for a helix). "Your parents are gonna give you a right bollicking," Shoyo told him when he showed them, to which he just laughed. They did, but he didn't care. It made him feel free.

When Kozume was 18, he got accepted into every university he applied for, and Shoyo and Tetsurou went out drinking with him, though they only let Shoyo have one cider. Sure, _they_ were drinking at 15, but they were overprotective of him then, all wide-eyed and much more childlike than they felt at that age. They paraded Kozume around, shouting about how smart _their_ Kenma was, even dragged him to the local gay club so he could get a picture with some of the drag queens and be put in the SaturGay section of one of the newspapers. They've all still got a copy of the picture; Shoyo and Tetsurou's heads only just peaking in the bottom, most of it taken up by the queen's wig, Kozume with the widest smile and bright pink lipstick mark on his cheek.

When Shoyo was 18, he was accepted into the university where Kozume and Tetsurou lived. After a brief stint of hating university halls, he moved in with Kozume who had a spare room. Tetsurou supposes that's when the youngest's admiration developed into something more.

Morning comes, and they wake up huddled together, having fallen asleep like that barely an hour ago. They eat breakfast, hug more, and prepare themselves to say goodbye. It's been about two years since they promised they'd leave him behind when the wolf became too much to handle, yet it still isn't enough.

"I love you two so much, y'know. I don't want you to forget that ever, and I'm sorry I haven't been here for you much since I became the wolf. Hurry up and date for my sake, yeah?" Through the tears and the snot, they laugh. They laugh so hard they cry more. Tetsurou wipes their cheeks, rubs his thumb fondly under their eyes, presses kisses to their foreheads.

At the door he presses the CDs into their hands, tells them it's worth all the birthday and Christmas Presents he's going to miss. He gives them Kotaro's as well, asks if they'll give it to him for him.

And then they're gone, and he's alone in his flat.

Amongst the pain, there is a serenity. Dying is okay if it means he doesn't pass it on to anyone, and the past two years has helped him come to terms with this. He answers Kotaro's texts, so he doesn't come around, and then lies in his bed, cradling his phone. The link to the last song he's made taunts him from the screen, waiting to be posted.

He can't bring himself to upload it, not yet. But who knows how long he's going to be here, so after a few days he posts the song on his soundcloud and right after tweets the link, captioning it "Losing Control".

It doesn't outright admit he's the wolf, but it gives hints even clearer than his album, and it's so, so melancholic. Every note and lyric dedicated to making this song reflect his experience as the wolf.

Some people may realise the song's truth, some might not, but either way it's clear as day that he is welcoming death,

_ What time is it, Mr Wolf? _

_ Dinner time! _

Tetsurou doesn't eat anymore, doesn't really drink either. They don't satisfy the wolf, so he just doesn't bother. To be honest, he hasn't even moved, hasn't been _able_ to move.

The blinds and curtains are closed to conceal the passage of time-he doesn't want to know how long it's taking him to die.

It's disgusting, the state he is in, musty and filthy, the only thing grounding him being the torturous agony as the wolf tears him apart. Angry-the wolf is angry with him because not once in this two year stint has he listened to it.

Even now it's screaming at him to just do _something_: call Kozume and Shoyo over, get laid, find Kotaro-anything. Anything to make the pain stop.

(His pain isn't actually _his_, it's the wolf's. Tetsurou supposes he can't blame it for doing what it needs to survive, just like any other creature out there. Like a virus, but it doesn't replicate, it just needs a host. Sadly, Tetsurou was the one chosen to be the host this time. Humans kill other animals for food, they destroy the earth with their creations. So, he can't view the wolf as this irredeemable, malevolent creature, not when humans are much worse. Not when he is much worse.)

He doesn’t know how many days he has been holed up in his room when he hears Kotaro knocking on his door, worried shouts coming through until his neighbour gets annoyed at how loud he is. The song he released sounds like a suicide note, of course Kotaro would be over straight away.

When he doesn't answer, Kotaro storms over to Kozume's and Shoyo's. The youngest opens the door, deep purple bags and visibly shattered. It just makes Kotaro angrier, because Shoyo quite clearly knows what's happening with Tetsurou, yet _he_ doesn't. And he hates that.

"Where is he, Shoyo? I've been to his flat, the door's locked and no one answered, and _you_ know what's going on!" He pushes his way past Shoyo, wondering if Tetsurou is in here.

"I-I... uhm I don't know-"

"Fuckin' bullshit, tell me where he is!" Kozume comes forward then, stares him dead in the eye and tells him,

"He's the wolf, Kotaro. There isn't anything we can do..."

"I don't care, give me the fucking keys to his apartment, Kozume."

"But-but he's the _wolf_!"

"And I said, I don't care." He notices a bowl next to the doorway filled with various keys and snatches it up, ignoring their pleas to come back as he rushes to Tetsurou's again.

Luckily, one of the keys unlocks the door. For a moment, he's frozen in place. Who knows what might happen to him when he goes in, but he can't let him die.  
First, he checks the living room and kitchen, there's no sign of the older but already layers of dust have built up on every surface. _He mustn't have moved at all;_ he thinks as he ventures to the bedroom.

Before he opens the door too wide, he calls, "Tetsurou?" But there's no answer, so he fully steps in, covering his mouth as he does so. Quite frankly, it's revolting what he sees, but he can't care about that. In the centre of all the mess lies Tetsurou; thin and trembling and dying.

He comes closer and gently pushes Tetsurou's hair from his eyes (ignores the grease and knots, the cold sweat there). As he's about to pull his phone out, Tetsurou tells him to stop, croakily admits that he is the _wolf_. Demands Kotaro go because he won't put him in danger.

But Kotaro refuses, rubs his thumb across his cheekbone again.

"I won't let you die like this. I don't care if I become the wolf, not if it's for you." Tetsurou would cry if he could,

"I d-don't want you to go through this Kotaro. I-" he rasps, death rattle breaths, "I love you 'n' I-I..." The younger leans down, pressing their lips together soft and sweet but full of desperation. His poor, precious Tetsurou, so kind and caring and who he feels like he caught feelings for too late, suffering _this_ for him. It breaks him apart.

Nothing happens, and he wonders if Tetsurou is still holding back (but he's too weak, he doesn't think Tetsurou has that control now). He's terrified that it's too late for him, but he rings an ambulance anyway, cradling the elder's head to his chest. Whilst he waits, he doesn't stop talking to Tetsurou for even a second. He tells him how much he loves his song, how he listened to it ten times in a row when he found it slipped through his letter box. It's the best thing he's ever heard.

_ What time is it, Mr Wolf? _

_ 9pm. _

_ Nine steps forward. _

_ Caught you, Mr Wolf! _

Tetsurou wakes up in hospital a few weeks later, and... and he feels light.

He isn't the wolf anymore. Instantly, he panics, sitting up (with great difficulty) and his heart rate monitor spiking. Kotaro was asleep beside him, slumped in the uncomfortable plastic chair until he hears the monitor beep more frantically.

"Kotaro, are you-god please no-you're not the wolf, right? You can't be the wolf, please tell me you're not," he blabbers, tears already welling up from the thought he's made _Kotaro_ of all people the wolf. His voice is croaky from the lack of use as he continues to ramble until Kotaro pulls him into a hug.

"I'm not the wolf, Tetsurou. And you're not either. It's over, Tetsurou, it’s all over."

Crying harder, he wraps his arms around Kotaro in return. He thought he'd have to die for it to end, but he didn't.

"I never managed to say this... I love you too."

Kotaro loves him too; everything is okay.

_ It takes a while, but Kozume, Shoyo and Kotaro convince him to open up about his experience as the wolf. Maybe the wolf hasn't disappeared, and it just transferred to someone else completely. If that's the case, then they can know they're not alone, and they'll see there's a "cure".  _

_ Hopefully, he can end the stigma around the wolf, whether it exists anymore or not. _

_ It makes him famous; the first person to come forward about being the wolf, the one who refused to pass it on to someone else, the one who sparked a massive movement. Hundreds of people who have been the wolf come forward, trending tags on twitter and news articles being created. _

_ One thing everyone wants to know is who turned Tetsurou, but all he ever says is that he's forgiven them. He avoids it completely. Until Daichi himself tweets that it was him. Newspapers pick it up quickly, spreading it and soon Tetsurou knows too. Afterwards, the two decide to meet up and talk for a long time. Daichi apologises, they hug, and they catch up. _

_ Tetsurou thinks to the night before he locked himself up in his flat, when he was out with his friends and Kotaro's. How he thought that in another life, another universe, all seven of them would be a perfect friendship group. But now it doesn't need to be in another life or universe. Now it can just be theirs. _


End file.
